Bollinger House
Completed in late 2028, Bollinger House (named after Lily Bollinger) is a state-of-the-art residential complex designed to accomodate up to 67 students. It is situated to the west of the main college buildings. Boarders' Lounge The Bollinger House Boarders' Lounge is situated on the ground floor of Bollinger House. It is the primary social area of the boarding house, and features multiple sofas, a fireplace, a television, a pool table, a piano, and a small bar. Courtyard The ground floor of Bollinger House, which houses the Boarders’ Lounge, as well as some bedrooms, surrounds a medium-sized courtyard. This is used mainly as a social space, and includes a small koi pond and rock garden, a long picnic bench, and a small fire pit and rotating spit for roasts and barbeques. Dining Hall The Bollinger House Dining Hall is modelled on a small Greek Orthodox chapel – it is a long, stone hall with an arched stone roof. Its thick, solid walls mean that it keeps cool in the summer and warm in the winter, although like every building across the school it is fully air-conditioned. Inside, there is a busy kitchen, which prepares three meals a day; further along, there are two rows of long 20-a-side benches, giving the hall an overall capacity of 80 diners. Meals are offered at 7.15am (breakfast), 12.30pm (lunch), and 6.15pm (dinner). Rooms The Boarding House contains 67 individual rooms, with 32 on the ground floor and 35 on the second floor. There are 10 lake-view rooms, 3 lake-and-forest-view rooms, 28 forest-view rooms, and 26 courtyard-view rooms. Each room contains a long single bed, a chest of drawers, a bookshelf, a wardrobe, a mini-fridge, and a desk. The House Matron’s room is a lakefront room to the right of the reception area. Surrounds The Boarding House is partially surrounded by a young pine forest, which is colloquially known by students as 'Rooty Bush' (Origins unknown – either because it is a good place for rooting (fucking), or because of the wild outdoor marijuana which grows there (known as ‘root’ by students.)). To the building’s west is a large artificial lake with a small canoe hut, known by students as the ‘Breeding Grounds’, probably because of the high number of mosquitos that reproduce there in the summertime (A dedicated team of science students is currently looking into introducing a new invasive species that will displace the mosquito population. The current favourite option is a small lizard, a number of which were released last year in hopes that they would eat the mosquitos. Unfortunately, they were outnumbered by their alleged prey, and were eaten alive by the killer mosquitos. Results of this year’s lizard release will be published in next year’s Handbook.). For this reason, it is essential that prospective boarders are vaccinated against malaria; furthermore, it is recommended that students who might be interested in canoeing on the lake in mosquito breeding seasons have a protective Kevlar suit at hand. The Boarding House is also less than a minutes’ walk away from the indoor Aquatic Sports Complex, which contains a spa, a sauna, a heated 50-meter Olympic-sized swimming pool, high-dive boards, and a jacuzzi. Those who lived in this boarding house are colloquially referred to as 'Bolli boys'.